Everlasting Charm
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Fic for Kudou Shinichi birthday 4 Mei/Hanya sebuah kisah di mana kedua insan yang sedang mencari jawaban atas kekalutan hati di bawah gerimis hujan dan angin malam/Kudou Shinichi. Until next time, i give my heart in your care—Kaitou KID-Kuroba Kaitou/"Yeah, until next time my heart belong to you, Kaito...,"/oneshot/KIDCo:KaiShin/Mind to review?


Rintikan air hujan yang terbawa angin menghiasi malam yang sunyi. Langit gelap keabuan memenuhi hampir seisi kota Beika. Angin dingin berhembus cepat hingga menusuk kulit siapa pun yang berjalan di malam gerimis hujan seperti ini. Namun tidak bagi seorang bersiluet putih.

Siluet itu terus terbang menggunakan 'sayap' buatannya menembus rintikan hujan serta awan kelabu yang kini menjadi pemandangan tetapnya. Pemandangan kota yang cantik diiringi oleh kerlap-kerlip lampu pun ia hiraukan. Karena sesuatu yang buruk kini sedang mengejarnya.

Dor!

Sebuah tembakan terdengar dari sebelah gedung tua di sebelah kirinya. Siluet itu mendecih pelan kemudian memutar 'sayap'nya untuk menghindari tembakan itu.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu hidup, KID!" ujar sang penembak menyeringai.

Siluet putih yang dipanggil KID pun ikut menyeringai. "Tidak semudah itu, Snake." Katanya kemudian menghilang di tengah gerimis hujan menyisakan decihan Snake dan hembusan angin yang kala itu entah kenapa membawa helaian kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan layaknya salju.

Setelah sosok Snake pergi dari tempatnya, KID keluar dari tempat persebunyiannya sambil memegang lengan kirinya yang kini mengeluarkan darah segar—yang jelas ia tidak bisa pulang dengan keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini—basah, terluka, berdarah ditambah suasana hatinya yang sedang tidak enak yang akhirnya membuat fokusnya hilang.

KID tahu kalau 'pertunjukan'—KID menyebutnya seperti itu dari pada menyebut aksi mencuri—kali ini ia terlalu ceroboh. Hampir tertangkap oleh inspektur Nakamori hingga tidak bisa keluar akan jebakan Hakuba adalah reputasi terburuk yang pernah ia jalankan. Semuanya hanya karena seseorang yang terus memenuhi isi kepalanya akhir-akhir ini.

Bahkan rasa kosong dan dingin malam ini pun terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih menusuk dan berat dari biasanya. Saat ini, satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan hanyalah sosok yang ia akui sebagai rivalnya. KID tersenyum samar, mungkin kali ini ia akan membuat sebuah rencana untuk'nya'.

—xXx—o0o—KaiShin—0o0—xXx—

 **Everlasting Charm © Kyuushirou**

 **Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : Semi-Canon, EYD, yaoi, typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Pair: KIDCo/KaiShin**

—xXx—o0o—KIDCo—0o0—xXx—

Seorang anak yang kelihatannya berusia tujuh tahun nampak asik memperhatikan rintikan air hujan di jendela. Hari ini, Ran dan Paman Kogoro sedang tidak ada di rumah untuk makan malam bersama ibunya Ran—karena tak ingin mengganggu keluarga mereka anak bernama Conan itu memilih untuk diam di rumahnya.

Hari telah menunjukan pukul satu malam, seharusnya anak seumuran Conan telah tidur terlelap di kasurnya. Namun, sosok Conan memang agak 'lain' dengan anak seusianya. Saat kantuk tidak kunjung datang ia memilih untuk membaca buku kesukaannya—Sherlock Holmes—atau membuat kopi sambil memperhatikan keadaan malam di luar jendela.

Conan menghela napas panjang, sebenarnya ia agak muak dengan kehidupannya saat ini. _Hell_! Dirinya sudah kelas dua SMA tapi terus menerus diperlakukan seperti anak kecil dan harus terus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain serta memasang topeng palsu untuk membohongi semua orang. Ia lelah, ingin sekali dirinya keluar dari jurang kebohongan ini. Tapi, kalau ia lakukan itu semua orang yang ia sayangi akan terkena bahaya.

Ia baru ingat, kalau tidak salah malam ini ada aksi pencurian oleh KID di Beika, namun ia memilih untuk tidak datang karena Ran menyuruhnya untuk tetap di rumah. Pikirannya pun kini teralih pada sosok pencuri yang sering menggunakan sulap menarik—Conan sebenarnya tak mau mengakuinya—untuk aksinya.

Sreet

Tap

Conan merasakan sebuah aura di belakangnya. Ia agak terkejut saat melihat sosok KID yang sedang tersenyum meremehkan telah berada di dalam rumah—dasar pencuri datang pun lewat jendela. Baru saja ia memikirkan sosok tersebut, KID sudah ada di depannya, jantung Conan pun entah sejak kapan mulai berdesir.

"Yo, Tantei-kun~" katanya nyengir.

Conan kembali menghela napas dan menatap datar sosok dihadapannya. Sungguh! Saat ini ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk meladeni sang pencuri sok suci di depannya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" katanya datar.

"Tentu saja untuk menemui detektif kecil kita~"

Conan tersentak mendengarnya. Bukannya dia bilang _mood_ -nya kurang bagus hari ini?

Anak—dalam wujud—berkacamata itu menatap tidak suka pencuri di depannya. "Aku bukan anak kecil, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" Conan membuang muka lalu membelakangi KID. "Aku adalah Kudo Shinichi, murid kelas dua SMA Beika, camkan itu!"

Mendengar penuturan Conan di hadapannya, KID sedikit termenung. Sama seperti dirinya, saat ini mungkin kondisi hati sang detektif sedang tidak enak.

Tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai. " _Well_ , kenapa kau memberitahuku identitasmu?"

Conan menoleh seraya tersenyum licik. "Karena aku tahu siapa kau," katanya tegas ala detektif. "Melihat dari kondisimu, seperinya kau gagal dalam pencurian kali ini kan?" tanya Conan sarkatik yang entah sejak kapan telah memasuki mode detektifnya.

KID menyeringai lagi. "Tentu saja berhasil," pencuri itu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung _diamond_ berwarna biru yang indah.

Conan yang melihat ekspresi senang sang pencuri segera membalikan badan dan hendak mengambil telepon. "Ah, lebih baik aku telepon polisi kalau kau ada di sini,"

KID buru-buru mencengkram kerah baju Conan dari belakang dengan ekspresi panik. " _Matte_! Tantei-kun! Jangan kau lakukan itu!" katanya setengah memelas.

Sang detektif kembali tersenyum sinis, ia menemukan fakta kalau seorang pencuri tingkat internasional macam Kaitou KID ternyata memiliki sifat yang childish dan suka merengek bak anak kecil yang tak dikasih permen. Oh, sepertinya Conan kini memiliki hobi baru untuk mengerjai sang pesulap.

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Conan lagi seraya melipat tangan di dada—terkesan angkuh.

KID hanya nyegir sebagai jawaban.

Menghela napas untuk ketiga kalinya Conan pun menyerah. Ia menarik KID untuk masuk ke ruangan yang lebih hangat.

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Conan mengobati lengan KID yang terkena sayatan peluru dengan cekatan. KID yang tidak tahu harus apa pun hanya diam seraya memperhatikan wajah detektif mini itu dari dekat—entah kenapa perasaan sesak, dingin dan berat yang tadi ia rasakan tiba-tiba lenyap seketika.

Setelah selesai diperban, Conan membawa pengering rambut dan mengarahkannya pada KID—berharap bahwa baju basah yang KID pakai mengering.

Selesai mengeringkan, ia membawa handuk dan melepas topi KID untuk mengeringkan rambut cokelat yang terlihat basah oleh air hujan. Karena terlalu fokus terhadap pekerjaannya Conan tidak merasakan kalau sedari tadi KID tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan intens.

"Selesai," katanya pelan seraya menarik handuk dari kepala KID. Conan sempat heran mengapa dari tadi KID terus diam, biasanya kan pencuri satu ini sangat cerewet.

 _Blush!_

Conan langsung menarik dirinya menjauh saat kedua mata mereka bertemu hingga bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing.

Merasa hawa di sini menjadi canggung, KID pun berdiri. "Aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa kau merawatku, tapi terima kasih,"

Sang detektif tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin alasannya karena kita sama—"

KID menatap Conan yang nampak menundukan kepalanya.

"—kita sama-sama hidup dengan membohongi orang-orang yang kita sayangi dengan memakai topeng. Aku tahu itu, dan juga identitasmu sebagai KID, iya kan? Kuroba Kaito?" tanya Conan menyeringai.

"Eh? Itu tidak—"

"—untuk kali ini bisakah berhenti berbohong? Aku sudah muak dengan kehidupanku, bahkan aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku mengatakan hal ini padamu!" potong Conan seraya meremas rambutnya erat. Hatinya kembali kalut saat ini.

Melihat ekspresi sakit dari Conan entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak, padahal tadi baru saja ia merasa senang karena perhatian sang detektif padanya. Perasaan ini—tunggu—jangan-jangan—

KID kali ini tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, mungkin aku bisa menghilangkan sedikit kekalutanmu itu. Karena aku juga sudah mengetahui alasan mengapa aku datang ke sini," KID memberi jeda. "Kau percaya sihir? Untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku akan kutunjukan trik sihir yang menarik,"

Conan mengernyitkan dahi. "Ulang tahun? Siapa?"

"Tentu saja kau, Tantei-kun~" kata KID seraya mencolek hidung Conan yang membuat sang detektif mendelik tidak suka.

"Oh? Benarkah? Aku lupa kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku," katanya polos seraya memasukan lengannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Pfft, kau benar-benar aneh, hari ulang tahun sendiri tidak ingat?"

"Oh, diam saja kau!" jawab Conan ketus.

"Aww~ ekspresi cemberutmu itu sangat lucu~" kata KID menggoda dan dijawab tendangan Conan yang mengenai kakinya—di mana tendangan itu sangat menyakitkan sehingga membuat KID mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau sangat kejam, tendanganmu sangat sakit tahu!" Conan menyeringai mendengarnya.

Karena Conan tidak kunjung menjawab KID pun menjetikkan jarinya.

Sang detektif dibuat terpana oleh pemandangan yang ia lihat. Entah kenapa ruangan yang ditempatinya menjadi serba putih diiringi dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang betebaran dengan indahnya seolah membius dirinya untuk tetap menikmati pemandangan di depannya.

Perasaan muak, kesal, marah dan aura negatif lainnya pun ikut menghilang digantikan dengan perasaan tenang yang perlahan mengalir di hatinya. Sampai ia tidak sadar kalau KID tengah mencuri 'sesuatu' dari dirinya.

"Sebegitukah cantiknya hingga tak bisa berpaling, hei tantei-kun~" KID kembali berkata dengan nada menggoda.

"Biasa saja," jawab Conan memalingkan wajah. Saat bola mata dibalik kacamatanya melirik sebuah benda yang sedang di pegang oleh KID ia terbelalak kaget.

"KID! Kau..., bagaimana bisa?" Conan mengecek ke dalam celananya dan benda itu memang hilang—sejak kapan? Wajahnya kini memerah sempurna seperti tomat. "KID! Kau brengsek! Kembalikan celana dalamku!" kata Conan kesal seraya berlari ke arah KID.

KID hanya tertawa dan hendak pergi ke luar karena ia kini sedang berjongkok di jendela. Saat Conan telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat ia dengan berani mengambil kecupan.

KID bisa merasakan lembut dan manisnya bibir yang saat ini sedang ia rasakan, tanpa ia sadari ia semakin menekan bibir itu, ia merasa sangat senang karena Conan tidak menolak apa yang ia lakukan—mungkin karena kaget. Rasanya ia ingin terus seperti ini kalau saja ia memiliki napas yang cukup panjang hingga dirinya tidak membutuhkan oksigen untuk waktu lama.

Sang pencuri melepas pagutannya dan tersenyum lembut seraya menyelipkan sekotak hadiah ke saku Conan tanpa disadari oleh sang pemilik.

"Sampai jumpa, Shinichi...," katanya tersenyum lembut.

Lalu sosok KID pun menghilang meninggalkan Conan yang wajahnya masih bersemu merah. Saat matanya menangkap selembar kartu melayang, sang detektif pun menangkap kartu tersebut dan segera membacanya.

 _Kudou Shinichi,_

 _Until next time, i give my heart in your care._

 _Kaitou KID_

 _Kuroba Kaitou_

Conan termenung, lalu ia tersenyum kecil.

" _Yeah, until next time my heart belong to you_..., Kaito...,"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Omake**

Keesokan harinya Conan terkena omelan Ran karena membiarkan ruangan penuh dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berceceran di lantai yang memaksa dirinya untuk membersihkan semuanya sendiri.

Setelah selesai, ia mengistirahatkan badannya dan merasakan ada yang ganjil di sakunya. Ia melihat sebuah kotak kecil berhiasi pita. Karena penasaran ia pun membukanya.

 _Blush!_

" _That thief_!"

Ran yang baru datang menyodorkan secangkir teh pada Conan. "Ada apa Conan-kun?"

Conan buru-buru menyembunyikan benda itu ke belakang tubuhnya dan segera pergi ke kamarnya.

"Dasar anak aneh," dengus Ran. "Tapi cincin yang ia bawa tadi bagus sekali, kira-kira dari siapa ya? Seperti sudah tunangan saja hihihi...,"

Ran berkata seperti ini hanya bermaksud untuk bercanda, namun sebenarnya hal yang ia ucapkan akan menjadi kenyataan jika kedua orang berbeda pekerjaan itu bertemu.

* * *

Doumo, ini adalah fic pertama saia di fandom ini~ yoroshiku ne~ ^o^)7

Fic ini terinspirasi dari doujin yang saia baca dan lupa judul hehe ==;, maaf jika fic ini memiliki kekurangan yang banyak, maklum saia masih belajar :D

Pokoknya, otanjoubi omedetou Kudou Shinichi/Edogawa Conan! Kaito will always love you forever~ o)9

Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang bersedia membaca fic gaje ini :')

Mind to review?


End file.
